Mulder & Scully
by loveandzelink
Summary: He's Hero. She's Princess. No one can save them but each other. Based from T-ara's Cry Cry & Lovey Dovey. Twoshot! au Zelink.
1. cry cry

**a/n: **I've done Taylor Swift, Vocaloid, and now K-Pop :D

**behind the title:** I don't know much about "The X-Files," but I love the term "Mulder & Scully." I think it's an umbrella word for those types of relationships which you know the relationship is like cute, but safe, the way it is, but at the same time, you're thinking "kissherdammit!" For a Zelink supporter such as myself, I think "Mulder & Scully" defines Link & Zelda's relationship and the "police partners" detail adds onto this particular Zelink.

This isn't like my usual songfic since it's off the MV... I mean, a lyric translates to "Like a red rose, you pierce me with thorn-like words." And the main guy has six words total which were "Jiyeon! Jiyeon! Jiyeon, are you okay?" (I love that he was practically a mute like Link!)

The K-pop support goes: ZELINK FIGHTING~ happy reading!

**TO E.N.:** Can you find Finn? :D

~ loveandzelink

* * *

**MULDER & SCULLY **  
part one

**CRYCRY**  
_"Don't make me who you loved cry._"

* * *

In the beginning, he was a sort of a hero, and her, a sort of a princess.

A Hylian was gripping a striking sword as a dominant voice crackled from his walkie-talkie, "Wait for the backup... Wait, can you hear me?" His fingers twisted the off knob; he signaled for his two colleagues to forward an extravagant house.

Inside, a gold-eyed Gerudo held a red crayon to a gold-eyed girl. A guard whispered into his ear. The Gerudo smiled tenderly at the girl, but as he raised a cup of tea, his knuckles were white.

The Hylian peered into the window, seeing guards. He motioned his colleagues forward. They positioned themselves beside the front doors; the raven-haired colleague knocked once. The door slowly creaked open, but the guard was seized and beaten. The raven-haired female ducked into the room as another guard forwarded her, but was cut down by the Hylian.

The Gerudo glanced back. Then he looked at his daughter, brushed back some of the gold-eyed girl's dark blonde hair, and cleared the table of her coloring activities hurriedly.

The other colleague, a red-haired intellectual, has a loose hold on his sword, but in the other, he touched a device which enlarged a blueprint. The Hylian and the female sliced another guard down, but one launched out of a closet to stab the distracted intellectual.

He lost his sword and the guard smiled manically as he maneuvered toward the door. He twisted his knife into the intellectual whenever the Hylian or the female attempted to near. The Hylian narrowed his ice-blue glare, but the intellectual was freed onto the Hylian before the guard made his escape.

The raven-haired female took over the wounded intellectual — that was his sign to go.

The Hylian held up his sword, ready for the last guard who barreled toward him, but was struck down. He continued on, until he reached an extravagant office. The Gerudo was sitting self-importantly in the chair, a throne more so. He smiled at the Hylian, not acknowledging his blood-stained sword.

"Welcome," he said, sweeping a hand across his desk.

The Hylian glared icily.

"You," he continued, resting his chin on his fist, "are a rookie, aren't you?"

The Hylian raised his sword.

"It's entirely laughable to think that you'd be — that you'd believe — you can be a hero —"

The Hylian watched as the Gerudo halted suddenly, looked to the side, then thoughtlessly bent down, and that was all the Hylian needed. It appeared too fast for the eye; a moment later, the Gerudo collapsed onto his knees as the Hylian stepped back with his sword completely crimson.

His sword rose again, but it trembled suddenly as a girl kneeled before the Gerudo. She was sobbing; as their mirroring gold eyes met, the Gerudo strained to laugh soothingly over her pained, childish cries — "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Stunned, the Hylian thought the Gerudo correct — What hero caused a princess to lose her king?

**◇ ten years later ◇**

The same Hylian was sleeping on a balcony chair. Behind him, the doors leading the inside of his house revealed WANTED posters, radio transmitters, a TV screening the WANTED, multiple weapons, and a variety of photographs from a horse to an adolescent girl.

A screech interrupted his sleep.

He blinked slowly; he could see hawks circling above. Sleepily, he bent toward the railing plants. Plucking a hawk weed, he blew into it, causing two hawks to descend. Link spotted the letter attached to the larger one's leg. He opened it, read the enclosed, flipped the letter, and wrote a few words. As the hawks flew away with his reply, the Hylian entered his house to his bedroom wardrobe. He pulled out a striking sword, before tucking it onto his back. He also retrieved a dark green, pea coat and slipped it on thoughtfully.

He was missing something.

Or someone.

**◇ one hour later ◇**

The Hylian walked leisurely, but his gaze was hardened behind his aviators. Beside him, a young woman with gold eyes strode with her hands in her violet leather jacket. She pushed back her dark blonde, messy bob as the Hylian directed her before a door. They shared a glance.

Once past the door, a man was waiting for them. The Hylian watched the girl pluck a purple Rupee from the back pocket of her jeans. Past the man, the two looked around the enormous room fit for a cucco fight. The audience yelled, waving their tickets as fowl play occurred in the center. The two ignored the scene, scouring the gamblers until the Hylian zeroed in on him. He patted the girl on the shoulders, pushing her forward. She winked, before nearing the WANTED.

The WANTED was unnecessarily loud. Annoyed, she pulled out a lollipop and popped the candy into her mouth. She stayed as she was until she looked over at the the Hylian from across the room. He patted his chest twice before sweeping his hand. That was her moment as she bumped into the WANTED. He howled at her, but stopped as she apologized profusely while wringing a Joy Pendant between her fingers. Smiling, she walked away. The Hylian watched as the WANTED stood momentarily, looked around, before leaving the room. The Hylian did as well.

She had led him into a deserted hallway, nearing a dead end where the WANTED extracted a dagger. He howled at her as she turned around with her own scream. But then she grinned, ducking his lousy attack, before kicking him onto the wall. He was quick to turn around, but slow when the Hylian aimed his sword into his dagger hand. The girl then popped up beside him with an arrow tipped toward the WANTED's jugular. He screeched in rage once again, but begrudgingly turned around as the Hylian cuffed him.

The girl fetched a WANTED paper from the Hylian's coat and placed it next to the WANTED's head.

She grinned proudly at the verification of "Bokoblin," before raising her hand for a high-five.

The Hylian glanced at his busy hands; the girl still grinned and high-fived herself.

**◇ thirty minutes later ◇**

The girl was now sporting matching aviators as the Hylian stood on the edge of Lake Hylia. He heard the other car approach. A mustached man got out of his car, retrieved the Bokoblin from the Hylian's car, handed the girl a manila folder, and stuffed the Bokoblin in his backseat. He approached the Hylian silently.

The girl opened the bag.

The mustached man said to the Hylian, "What's with all this trouble, Hero?"

She whistled appreciatively, holding up a silver Rupee.

"Come back to the Resistance, Link."

Silence. Except for her laughter.

The man looked at her. "Is that Princess?"

Link nodded, but slightly annoyed.

"Princess, Zelda, that girl... grew a lot."

Link nodded toward the other man's car. The man sighed, touching Link's arm, then said, "Keep it up."

"LINK!"

He looked at Zelda, smiling radiantly, with her hand shaking the bag of Rupees. She popped her princess-pink bubble gum as he looked back at Lake Hylia, slightly ruffled than before.

**◇ several months later ◇**

The location was Ordon Spring where it was a spiritual and entertainment landmark.

Link was leaning against the gate where people were milling about, mostly with children. He searched for a young woman as well as Zelda on the other side. No, too old, too young, not black hair, not auburn hair, not male. She was becoming exasperated until she espied a snack vendor.

Link noticed her. A head of honey-blonde hair moved about, her eyes downward, but shifty. He was about to call on his partner, but she was no longer on the other side.

She thanked the cashier who smirked as she took a big bite of pumpkin Ordon cheesecake. Before she could swallow, her phone rang. Munching hastily, she looked the caller I.D.; she turned to Link with a full smile. He narrowed his ice-blue eyes at her, before nodding toward the honey-head girl.

She smiled enthusiastically as they both moved after her.

Zelda wanted to intervene immediately, but she and Link watched as the honey girl caught the attention of a blonde boy. He lost his parents, and sure, she could help him find them. When the girl isolated the two of them, she immediately knocked the boy unconscious. Link held Zelda back from bursting as the girl then carried the boy like an older sister would her brother; she steadily hurried away from the spring and was followed underneath a bridge. Zelda was ready to spring then, and was Link, but he paused for a moment longer.

The girl was waiting, waiting for a bulbous, green being — which Link and Zelda identified as King Bulblin — who forwarded heavily with a gang of Bulblins. The girl immediately dropped the boy so King Bulblin could inspect the boy. He sneered boorishly; this boy was too skinny, too wimpy, unable to fight. Provoked, he began to slap the girl — Link glared, donning his aviators — and before he could bruise her, Link stepped forward with a kick to his back. Zelda was ready, but Link did not signal for her.

Instead, she nocked an arrow in place.

King Bulblin roared as he stood up, before charging toward Link. He agilely twisted out of the way and brutally kicked his back again. The Bulblin gang stood, staggered, as Link unsheathed out his sword. He then stared straight at Zelda as he patted his chest twice with a sweep of his hand. An arrow struck a Bulblin's head; he fell, before another one was struck. The ones who fought Link could not match his speed and stamina, and they were all writhing on the ground by the time King Bulblin stood up.

This time, he had his green fingers around the honey-head girl's neck. Link shook his head, putting his sword away, before promptly nearing and delivering a single kick to his throat. The girl jerked away as King Bulblin collapsed. She then stood very still as Link bent toward the villian.

Link looked up at her.

She scowled, but Link knew that she wasn't the true WANTED. He jerked his chin away; she stared at him fleetingly, before running off. It was that moment that Zelda entered, her bow tucked away, as the honey girl dashed past her.

"Link," Zelda said, an inquisitive tone to his name. "Why is she free?"

He nodded toward the still unconscious boy.

As she gingerly picked him up, Zelda repeated, "I said why is she free?"

He was silent as he left with King Bulblin in cuffs.

She yelled after him, "_Why did you let her go?!_"

But still nothing.

Zelda scoffed and rolled back her head, muttering, "Ugh, how stupid!"

**◇ thirty minutes later ◇ **

Always at Lake Hylia, Zelda was given the manila folder. Link stuffed King Bulblin into the mustached man's car as that man embraced the blond boy fiercely. He was still embracing him when Link approached silently.

"Link," the man said, gazing at him, "I'm in your debt."

Link shook his head.

"I... I'd do anything for Colin — more than that, I'd do anything to keep the ones I love close."

Rolling his eyes behind his aviators, Link nodded toward the car. He was patted on the shoulder again, and then he left to his car. Zelda blew a princess-pink bubble gum at him, winking behind her matching aviators, as she counted the Rupees. She put them down, reached for the next assignments, and flipped through them. She showed the good ones to Link, but he shook his head each time until Zelda gasped excitedly. Sliding her aviators down, she shoved a paper before Link.

"Look at this! 100,000 Rupees!"

Link was as surprised as she was, but for not because of the number.

He wasn't sure if he was looking correctly so he took off his aviators. But then his normal composure flinched at the picture. Because that face caused everything to rush back to him.

That guard — that guard that wounded Shad and got away with it — his face was still clear as that night and his face was associated with what mistake Link had done against Zelda that night and his face had a name to it —

_**Zant.**_

And Link damned Zant mentally as he immediately crumpled his WANTED poster.

Zelda gasped, whining scornfully, "_Why?!_ It's 100,000 Rupees!"

When Link gave her no response, she irately messed with her aviators and slunk into her seat. But Link was beginning to realize Rusl's words. Gods, he ridiculed him a few minutes before, but now the Goddesses wanted him to know they were true –

_I'd do anything to keep the ones I love close. _

**◇ dreaming fateful hero ◇ **

"Papa!"

He was mocking him.

"Papa!"

The WANTED had his name in bold and so Link did what any hero would do.

"Papa!"

He didn't mean to hurt her.

Strange, those cries appeared a little more deepened than a childish plea. Still feminine and so familiar; Link knew it right away once she appeared from under the Gerudo's desk. But strange, the memory didn't go like this.

"Papa...!" The eighteen-year-old Zelda cried, sobbed, begged her father.

Link felt the ice leave his eyes and harden his blood. Fear, he knew it once from that day and only that day, and now fear was here again — because she was turning around so slowly with something in her eyes that he'd feared.

**◇ _knockknock _****◇  
**

Link sat up faster than usual. His stare gradually left his lap and over to his bedroom's door, but still wide-eyed.

_Knockknock._

After the second round of knocking, Zelda leaned her head against Link's door. She pondered carefully as she was listening, straining, pouting. Then she finalized with a gold-eyed glare and narrowed her eyes when she stuck out her tongue in the manner of a bratty child.

Inside, Link stared listlessly at his lap.

"_LINK!_" He closed his eyes. "I want goat milk in my coffee!"

**◇ one hour later ◇  
**

Link was out on the balcony, watching the two hawks on his railing. He watched them until they flew off together, before he retired inside. As he moved, floorboards creaked, but the groan of Zelda's bedroom door was louder. He peeked into her room and little by little — he remembered.

Photographs of a ten-year span starred Zelda and, most of the times, Link. A blonde-wood vanity he carved for her sixteenth birthday. Littered across the top was a collection of sweets that she'd always begged him to buy and he'd always stopped by a sweets shop just for her. A music box played her lullaby from a corner. An entire wall was dedicated to WANTED signs, of miserable faces that Hero and Princess had captured together, and that had always brought a smile upon hers.

He fixated onto her little, dreaming face.

She was curled into the four-foot stuffed goat Link had bought her when she moved in. That time — she was grief-stricken and confused and miserable as the WANTED themselves, but after a decade, this was her home.

So after Link closed the door, he leaned against it and slowly slunk to the floor.

He didn't know why he was bothering, but he was sending prayers, pleas, promises, anything, everything to the Farore, Nayru, Din altogether.

Just to make her stay.

**◇ dreaming fateful princess ◇  
**

There was no sound except for her lullaby.

Strange, she was squinting to recognize this man with a blinding light protecting his face and a striking sword in his hand.

To Papa.

And when he looked at her — everything changed.

Papa was smiling at her then and now his smile was thin as trails of laughter slipped past and trails of blood slipped down his chest. Beloved Papa was laughing now and it broke her lullaby; she knew it wasn't Papa that broke it, because he was broken too, but him —

**◇ awakening ◇ **

Zelda gasped suddenly, sitting up with a light cover of sweat and trembles.

She brushed her bangs back, breathing heavily with her gold-eyed gaze focusing on that man's face, but it did no good — she could not see past that light. Gently, she slipped out of bed and then her bedroom, still focusing on dispelling that blindingly bright light.

Zelda walked until she stopped before the balcony.

There Link was seated in a chair, a claimed throne more so. His head was tipped back and his eyes were closed in slumber. Zelda wandered beside his chair, before resting against him. As if in a dream, she softly laid her head onto his lap, gold eyes fluttering, but awake.

Link still feigned his slumber.

She spoke faintly, "I'm scared, Link." Softly, her breathing parted, before starting up again. "That man who killed my father... I'm going to catch him."

Link said nothing, but his blue eyes wereopen, facing the dark sky.

"Lend me your courage." Zelda's voice dropped as she buried her head within his warm lap. "... Help me, Link."

Link closed his eyes.

** ◇ one week later ◇  
**

Zelda was gift-shopping for Link and she stopped by a shop that displayed a Hero's Hat.

Giggling, Zelda tried on the long, green cone-shaped hat; she stuck her tongue at the mirror. The saleslady waited patiently before smiling at Zelda's decision to buy it. While Link's hat was being ringed up, Zelda looked around eagerly until she found exactly what she needed.

Quickly, Zelda squatted behind a belt rack as she rummaged through her purse. Smiling triumphantly, she pulled out a wrinkled paper with tape along on the edges. She flattened the paper as best as she could, before looking at the picture and the man in the shop.

_Yes. This is him. Zant. _

She wrinkled her nose at the ridiculous metal mask-headpiece he tried on, and was surprised that he actually made a purchase for such thing. Hurriedly, she collected her own purchase, waited for Zant outside, and counted to seven before she followed him. Grinning to herself, Zelda saw that Zant's henchmen were leaving him with his shopping bags. She watched Zant strode alone and then turned a corner, before stealthily running after him. After she turned the corner, she found him gone.

Walking carelessly, she scratched at her bangs; that was the moment that Zant grabbed her.

Zant twisted her arms behind her back and murmured into her ear, "I'll break off both your arms if you don't tell me why."

Zelda struggled before gritting her teeth. With a cry, she slammed the back of her head into Zant. Immediately, she backed away from him as he touched his nose tenderly with bloody fingers as a result; he lunged upon Zelda at once.

Panicking, Zelda grabbed the decrepit pots along the street and launched them at Zant. It disrupted his lunge, so she delivered a quick kick to his back. She then aimed for a punch, but Zant was quick this time to grab her fist before it met his face.

He stared at her inquisitively, then bizarrely smiled, before harshly cuffing across her face.

In the middle of her fall, a piece of paper fell from her sleeve. As she lay with her palm stinging her bruised cheek, Zant smiled with the paper in hand. He opened it to find himself staring back at him; his smile widened excessively as he bent toward Zelda.

Hawks screeched overhead.

**◇ thirty minutes later ◇ **

Zant reclined on his throne as his men searched Zelda's purse. One gave Zant her wallet; bored, Zant opened the clasp, before sitting up abruptly. A smile started again as a picture of his old boss — that doting, but brilliant, Gerudo — with his daughter looking up at him, both smiling. Zant pulled the picture out, but another one hid behind the Gerudo and his daughter.

Now this picture caused a great grin to break upon Zant's face.

Behind the picture of the Gerudo and his daughter was a picture of the man that murdered the Gerudo and he was pictured with his daughter! This man was the same one that almost got Zant that night. And this is the girl that almost — not really — caught him today.

Zant roared into insane laughter, before getting up immediately to the tower. Upon there, he saw that Zelda was watching the outside from her barred windows. Wearing a maniacal grin, Zant approached her carefully.

"From living for so long, of course, you see all kinds of _crazy_ things."

Zelda hissed in response, not meeting his stare.

"The bastard that killed your father... " Zelda looked up suddenly, startled. "... is the same bastard that you've been living with all these years."

She burst onto her feet, screaming, "_NO!_"

"_YES!_" Zant laughed maniacally, causing Zelda to lunge upon him.

"_You speak lies!_" Zelda screamed, pulling back her arm.

After Zant recoiled from her punch, he grinned up at her. "Ooh, powerful just like your father!" Here, he gained another punch. Laughing, he mocked her, "Tell me, Princess, tell me something!"

Zelda screamed in defiance, not desiring to hear as Zant bombarded her, "You've been looking for your father's murderer, haven't you, Princess?! Tell me if that man has helped you at all! Tell me if he even mentioned why he bothered to raise you! Tell me that you're not a guilty conscience to him!"

Holding her hurting head between her hands, Zelda screamed.

And after her scream had dwindled into a simple sob, Zant knew he was right. He knew she knew it. Satisfied, Zant presented something else that he'd stolen from her purse. Zelda choked back her sobs as she peered at the item and looked up to Zant in disbelief.

Zant smiled in proposition.

**◇ near the end ◇ **

Link leaned upon the balcony, waiting for Zelda's return. He checked the inside clock and concluded she should have arrived an hour ago. Worriedly, he looked up to the sky to find the hawks immediately descending his railing.

As soon as the younger one touched the metal rail, it lifted in flight again. Link understood at once, and grabbed his sword before leaving the house. He followed the younger hawk to Zant's hideout where it was easy for him to sneak in.

"Zelda!" Link called out, checking left and right. "Zelda! Zelda —"

He stopped before her. Her face was blank and bloody, but her fists were stained crimson as well. Link breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zelda, are you all —"

He cut off his own words when she lifted her bow and an arrow from her back. She took steps back as she nocked an arrow into place. Link stared incredibly at her when he comprehended that the arrow was pinpointed toward him.

Zelda spoke, but her words were laced with poison and sobs, "So it's you."

Fear was following him.

"How stupid." She looked away, tearing up, but then gazed at him with such a saddened, gold glare. It was a gaze he hoped he would never live to see. "The person I couldn't find, no matter how hard I tried."

Link tried to reach for her, but his body was heavy and his ice-blue eyes were melting, brimming, glistening.

Zelda couldn't hold back her tears as she asked, "Why does it have to be you, Link?"

He was silent, as always.

Frustrated, Zelda's hold on her bow quivered as she screamed at him, "_WHY?!_"

What answer could he give?

Link tried to think of one, but ending up closing his eyes in surrender as a henchman smashed a club across Link's back. Zelda looked away in time, but returned her gaze to see him writhing on the ground. This caused a smile upon Zant's face, and he greeted cheerfully, "Long time, no see."

The henchman grabbed Link's coat, pulling him up, before delivering him a powerful punch. "I'll never be able to forget your face," Zant was saying as Link tried to stand, but another henchman struck him across the back.

From the ground in incredible pain, Link looked up to Zelda. She gazed downward, but he kept his stare on her, desperately trying to explain through the guilt in his eyes. From above Link, Zant yelled at him, "Why'd you have to kill my boss?!"

"_WHY?!_" Zant roared at Link, but he paid no attention to him.

Link continued to look only at her. Zelda did not look at him and bit back her sobs. Zant smiled, looking at Zelda as well.

"Hey," he called out to Zelda, waving an arm toward Link, "he's the one who killed your father."

Link reached out his hand.

"Shoot!"

Zelda lifted her gold eyes, squeezing them shut.

"_Shoot!_"

Link still stared. She opened her eyes, strengthening her hold.

"_Shoot!_" Zant watched as Zelda pulled back the arrow farther. "Release the arrow!"

Finally, Zelda met Link's eyes and saw his tears; she knew that he did carry guilt's heavy burden.

With a grin, Zant knew this as well, and forwarded Link with a dagger. He crushed his foot into Link's back as he aimed to stab into Link.

With that, Zelda finally released her arrow.

Link watched as it flew past his head and into Zant's chest. He returned his stare to see a henchman strike Zelda with a club and instantly, all the pain weighing him down dissipated. With the ice freezing his blue eyes, Link gritted his teeth as he stood with his hand reaching for his sword.

The henchman kicked at Zelda then; the others rushed for Zelda as well, but Link grabbed one and sliced him across the chest. Zant was screaming either from pain or insanity. Link fought with another's club, but his sword was faster and cut into his opponent. Zant pulled himself onto his feet, ripping the arrow from his chest, as he neared Link with the dagger in hand. Link had cut down the last henchman; immediately, he ran for Zelda — but that wouldn't do, no, it didn't work this way — but then Zant grabbed Link's arm, twisted him around, and stabbed him through the chest.

After Zant let go, Link staggered backwards, away from Zelda. He then fell onto the floor, onto his side, in the middle of a trickle of his own blood. Distantly, he heard police sirens situating outside Zant's hideout; Zant demanded for his men to stand and run and hurry and take Zelda with them.

Link's heart dropped as they all stood up like zombies before taking Zelda away from him.

Link was still staring at the exit where he had last seen Zelda leave. But she always entered and exited these missions with him at her side. Trying to focus away from the pain, Link remembered Lake Hylia, the first time she had been there with him–

_Link._

_I'm really happy._

_Because you're with me. _

_We... we really are the best partners out there, aren't we?_

Link closed his eyes, but this time, it did not stop him from being unable to cry.

** ◇ several miles away◇  
**

An exclusive automobile stopped before a street. The back doors swung open and casted out a beaten and bloody girl. She simply lay on the street as parts of her bow scattered onto her body. The car then drove away, lost in the night.

With the last bit of strength in her body, she crawled next to a lit lamppost. She sighed, leaning against the cold metal, before dropping her head in surrender. There was no one on this street for long moments until a fiery-headed Twili walked onto this street.

She spotted the lone girl immediately, and in a thoughtful fashion, asked about Zelda's current conditions while searching her body surreptitiously. When obtaining nothing, the Twili stood up and walked away. But a guilty weight fell upon her when she realized she tried to rob an unconscious girl. Groaning, she swiveled around and asked the girl loudly, "HEY, you're okay, right?"

Rolling her eyes, the Twili checked the unconscious more thoroughly, before muttering to herself, "Oh hell no_._"

** […]  
**

* * *

_Erm… I really want to give Link a hug when he's all alone and stabbed and heartbroken… He won't let me if he knew what I have in store for him…  
(lies down)_

_Thanks for reading! _

CONTINUED IN PART TWO: **LOVEYDOVEY**

~ loveandzelink


	2. lovey dovey

**a/n:** Part two becomes a lot more drama-y then part one, so Link and Zelda are in for a train wreck of emotions.

On June 6th, it was the birthday for both _Cha Seung-Won_ (**Link**) and _Jiyeon _(**Zelda**) — Seung-Won turned 43 as Jiyeon was 20! This is about the age difference between Link & Zelda... however Link is more in his mid-thirties as Zelda is pushing twenty. The span between crycry and loveydovey is about a year perhaps.

_for **Poncey** b/c she's the greatest at writing and makes others think they're great at it too and, in general, the greatest ever. Watch closely for that Zelink f(x) ;)))_

~ loveandzelink

* * *

**MULDER & SCULLY**

part two

**LOVEYDOVEY**

"_I will definitely find you —  
_

_the one who will thaw me whose been frozen for so long_

— _where exactly are you?_"

* * *

Two girls were walking, side-by-side. One had a head full of tangible flames, the other a head of gold and citrine. The fire-headed Twili jogged ahead to push a door open and checked out the dance floor full of perspiring people. The golden blonde checked her reflection by the entrance mirror.

Inside the glass was her counterpart — a girl with red eyes, sharp facial lines, and a golden braid slithering down her chest. The girl outside the mirror couldn't believe it; she raised a hand to her cheekbones which wasn't this harsh before.

The Twili touched her arm. "You ready, Sheik?"

Sheik nodded, dropping her hand. "Yes, Midna."

Sheik and Midna melted in the people, gliding their way along as their gaze flitted from person to person. As they began to settle in one spot, Midna moved in a seductive manner. Sheik recognized that this was Midna's successful attempt at dancing or attracting others when many were lingering their gazes on Midna's hips, but she paid attention to only one.

"Hey, Sheik," Midna whispered, "dance."

Sheik gave her a bored look.

"C'mon, sweet thing," she purred, dancing along Sheik's back. "Sing with me."

Sheik then became aware of the words corresponding to this controlling beat.

"_Look, look._" Sheik looked; Midna was pointing at a couple locking eyes in dance. "_Look at that couple passing by._"

Midna pouted, twining her arm with Sheik's, before murmuring along, "_I can love like that too, but, ooooh — I'm so lonely._"

Midna threw her fiery head back, lyrics spinning from her lips, "_Don't leave me alone now._"

"_Where are you?_" Midna turned up the tempo for her game, searching the crowds, but it dawned upon Sheik that these clubbers had something about them.

"_I will definitely find you._" Midna playfully pointed at Sheik, but Sheik gazed at the dancing people more closely. "_The one who will thaw me whose been frozen for so long._"

Sheik watched Midna's lips, before casting her gaze toward the others. An inevitable, nostalgic rise commenced as Sheik noticed the same emotion expressed from a majority.

"_Where exactly are you?_"

Sheik looked around hastily now, but he wasn't here — all there was a sad muddle of individuals like herself, but unlike her, they found solace in a stranger as she clung to him closer. All these lonely others who came to dance the night away were really dancing their pasts behind, but —

"Sheik," Midna whispered. "I got one."

She eyed a man a few feet away. He was watching Midna's behind, but she winked. He grinned at her interest before dancing his way over. Midna nudged Sheik as the man introduced himself as something-or-other and invited them to his table.

Moments too soon, Sheik ignored her drink with her hands in her pockets as Midna laughed at something-or-other's cheesy lines. Mercifully, he was then cheered on by his friends; he winked at Midna, peeled off his jacket, and stood up with his hands up. As his dance beckoned his friends' attention, Midna locked eyes with Sheik. She watched the bottom strands of Midna's hair elongate along the seat and move into the man's jacket. The strands pulled out a wallet, showing Sheik the prize, before slipping it into Midna's jacket.

She winked at Sheik as the man grinned at Midna.

** thirty minutes later  
**

"Hey." Midna poked Sheik's shoulder. "Are you mad?"

Sheik shook her head, gazing at the vendors' stalls along the road.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sheik shrugged; Midna twisted her lips, before smoothing them out. Grabbing Sheik's hand, she dragged her to the different road stalls. They tried on Keaton masks against their faces, slung arrows at balloons — which Sheik won, but gave the stuffed wolf to Midna —, and bought lanterns from a red afro guy.

As Midna dashed away to a humble building, Sheik placed the two lights on a doorstep. She gazed at the small, serene scene. Midna interrupted her, calling her name and so Sheik jogged to Midna's side. They laughed their way into the building and up two flights of stairs, before they stopped before a hallway. Midna whispered to Sheik, "Okay, so this is the best milk bar ever! You know they even exist? Well, anyway —" Midna opened the nearest door, continuing on, "— they have the best coffee here, I swear to Gods."

Smiling, she turned away to a canine resting in the room. It rose at Midna's presence, immediately enjoying the company of her arms as she squealed, "Wolf, I'm freezing!"

Sheik didn't do anything until Midna brought her along the bar front. They simultaneously slid onto stools and Midna spotted the bartender. She called out to him, "So what's today special, mister?"

She glanced at Sheik, grinning, but faltered at her friend's frozen expression.

Sheik was incredibly still with her red eyes unblinking as she whispered a name, inaudibly, to herself.

_Link._

He nodded at Midna, glanced at Sheik — which surely stopped Sheik's train of thought that was filled of him —, and then, almost too shortly, looked away. Midna gave her a curiously inquisitive look, before calling out to Link, "Mister?"

Link slid a menu toward her, Midna scanned the page, and Sheik was staring at Link again. She stared as Link nodded at Midna's order, as he brewed her drinks, as he stared impassively while the drinks heated, as he planted the drinks before them. Then Sheik looked away when Link glanced at her once again. Link didn't suspect much as he moved listlessly toward a balcony with a single chair. He sat with his arms on his knees as his ice-blue gaze wandered and become lost elsewhere.

Pushing a mug toward Sheik, Midna suggested, "Try it."

Sheik gathered the mug in her cold hands, before taking a small swig. Watching Link, she reveled in a particular taste that reminded her so much of him. Midna looked at Sheik's line of interest, grinned upon closer inspection of Link, and then wrote on the counter with a spare marker:

**Call (011)-019-2006! I'm seeking for love and a rich girl ;)**

Grinning, Midna glanced up at Sheik, but saw no reaction. No difference at all as Sheik continued to stare at the bartender that stared off somewhere that must had her in it.

** weeks later  
**

She didn't know when it began to be a habit, but it did.

First she hung underneath the balcony where he always brood to himself. Then it evolved into her following him when he returned home, every night. She liked the way that their steps synchronized from several feet away and that his hands were stuffed in his pockets as well.

She didn't want to miss this, but she did.

Yet she could still hear her father's laughter dying as quickly as he did.

That didn't stop her as Sheik gained the courage to return to his bar. She didn't look at him as she slid onto a stool. Then after a few moments, she mumbled, "Can I have some milk wine?"

A bottle and a wineglass were placed before her. Then footsteps were made back to the balcony. Still staring downward, Sheik poured herself a glass, before downing it in one shot. Then she poured another, and another, and another until her bottle was hollow. Since Sheik wasn't much of a drinker, she lost all control as she got up from her seat, and finally started to dance as Midna had asked her weeks before; although she was drunk enough to remember the wrong song. However, her body swayed to a beat and Link took notice from his balcony seat.

He stared at her incredibly, before forwarding. Sheik snapped her head up, before talking stumblingly, "L-like this." She hummed as her hips swung in an arc, "_La cha la cha ta ta._" She looked at Link expectantly, but he gave her a pitying look. She looked away, still dancing along to a song she didn't know whence it came from. And typically enough, she knocked her hip into a stool and she stepped to catch it, but as tipsy as she was, she tripped.

Link caught her arm and pulled her upright.

Sheik stood incredibly still and touched his warm fingers, before saying, "I want goat milk in my coffee."

Link was silent, but stared at her.

Sheik realized her mistake and yanked her arm from his fingers. She stumbled out the door, in the hall, down the two flights of stairs, and ran out into the street. But that wasn't her night; Sheik bumped into someone stupidly. He sneered, giving her an onceover, before calling his comrades. Sheik looked up at him, squinting, as they talked of things her mind could not comprehend, and her stomach twisted.

Just as the man was to lay his hand on her, he was thrown aside.

Sheik dazedly noticed the bartender wielding the Master Sword. He moved agilely as he always was, much more experienced than these brute thugs. But one clamped an arm on Sheik's shoulder. She felt her old instincts rising and she twisted his arm off of her. Before she knew it, she faced another, punched his gut, dodged his futile grab, and finally kicked him down. But her instincts weren't random at all — she always aimed for the men who tried to ambush Link as he fought two at once. Their twists and stabs and steps were in sync and she even noticed his rough exhales were released at a rate almost identical to hers. Sheik knew this was a strategic dance that they both knew too well.

And soon all were down.

Link was breathing heavily and his gaze lifted over to her.

Sheik was staring elsewhere — elsewhere had her father slumped in eternal slumber and him standing over her father — and her feet lifted away from him.

He almost swore he heard, but he thought she'd said, "Ugh... how stupid!"

** next night  
**

This time, Midna and Sheik dropped right onto an occupied table at another club. The people there cheered and offered them drinks. Midna accepted at once as Sheik stared down hers. She noticed, even as she normally stared into nowhere, that Midna did not pickpocket this group. Instead, she rose to her feet, informed Sheik she was to "brb," and left Sheik with the intoxicated others.

Midna moved along the hallways, her eyes the colors of an angry sunset were scanning the few people milling about. She was about to give up as she bumped into someone, a man with eyes of an angry conflagration. He didn't spare a glance as he moved along as if nothing happened.

_Good, _Midna thought, smiling with her hair in the air, _because I have Zant's wallet._

** thirty minutes later  
**

"Nothing?" Sheik asked, plopping onto their couch.

"Well..." Midna trailed off with a wink. "I got something much better."

She pulled out the wallet and took out tiny metal pieces. Sheik watched as Midna fit them all together, but still missed one. The final piece was from Midna's signature circlet. Altogether, the pieces grew in size and revealed its appearance as a sort of mask or helmet?

Sheik looked at Midna in question.

Midna grinned impishly, showing sharp pearly whites, and explained, "These are the Fused Shadows. This is my weapon." She stared Sheik right in her unnatural, red eyes. "I want my crown and my kingdom back."

"How?"

"I'll go try these out," Midna replied, minimizing them with a touch. "But later. Let's have a celebratory dinner! Any specifics?"

Midna placed the mini relic into a drawer as Sheik shook her head. Shrugging, Midna got her handbag and started for the door. She winked at Sheik, before leaving her all alone. Sheik stared at the door momentarily, before she dropped her whole body into the couch. And soon, she was falling into a sleep where she had what she wanted as well.

** one hour later  
**

Midna was strutting down the street with the food in tow. She was humming to herself so she hadn't noticed an exclusive automobile crawled alongside her. Midna stopped at once, staring into the tinted windows. The one closest to her rolled down.

A Twili with an excessive smile beamed at her.

Midna made a run for it, but the car ran off into the night with her in tow.

** thirty minutes later **

Sheik was still in sleep until her cellphone rang in attention. Groggily, she lifted the cell to her ear, not quite paying attention. Until the voice on the other end mentioned "Midna."

Her red eyes widened.

_Why is Zant calling her? It's been months and —  
_

"— Midna here, she thinks she's so clever, but here is the fruits of her labor —" A very familiar voice screamed pointedly. "— until there is no more. You know. Silence. And she wouldn't get to use the Fused Shadows at all. Poor thing. Hah! Now, speed dial #1, why don't you be a dear and get those for me, before you know, silence?"

The dial tone spoke in his stead.

Immediately, Sheik snapped open the drawer, snatched the Fused Shadows, and went for another item. Something that had been repaired very precisely, and soon, it would feel right in her fingers. Sheik stuffed the Fused Shadows into her pocket, slung her bow upon her back, and ran out the door.

** bus ride illumination  
**

When Sheik closed her eyes, she remembered everything Midna had done for her.

Sheik was poor, foolish Zelda and Zelda was dying against a lamppost. A call of "HEY, you're okay, right?" started it all. It led to "Anyone! Please! A little help here!" and then Zelda was placed onto a hospital bed and she didn't want to live anymore, she didn't want to be Zelda, she didn't want Zelda to live, but they could fix it. Go to sleep, they said.

And Zelda did.

When she woke up, she was a girl with red eyes, sharp facial lines, and golden, flaxen hair. She realized she wasn't Zelda anymore, but Sheik.

But now, Zelda was coming back.

Sheik ran up two flights of stairs, slammed open the nearest door in the hallway, and gasped for breath before Link. He was behind the counter with a mug of coffee that distinctly had the scent of goat milk. But he moved, slowly but surely, as he made his way before Sheik.

Sheik looked him in the eye this time as she gradually raised her hand, patted it twice upon her chest, before it smoothed away from her.

Link closed his eyes as it all fell into place.

This girl before him had wanted goat milk in her coffee and she always demanded that of him, even now. She was also the girl who was just a little silly, and that showed when she danced or snacked on sweets. The girl who did that sign was the only one who knew and that girl was his lost partner.

But before he could say her name, she ran off, leaving him alone in a storm of reminiscences and realizations.

** ten minutes later  
**

Zant glanced at his watch, smiled for another scream resounded, and widened his smile as a girl came running before him. She huffed for breath as she pushed out her hand. A henchman grabbed the Fused Shadows from her palm, before handing them over to Zant.

Zant nodded approvingly and they let go of Midna, pushing her wounded body forward. She crashed into Sheik, but the girl steadied her. She sucked in a breath at Midna's amount of injuries so, out of pure rage, Sheik pulled out her bow and an arrow.

She looked Zant in the eye, saying, "I want those back now."

Zant threw back his head and laughed uproariously. He was angered when his henchmen didn't join in, so there was a moment for him to beat them around. During that moment, Sheik whispered to Midna, "Please. Just go."

When she made her escape and his henchmen finally joined in, Sheik released her arrow.

Midna ran off, panting furiously, until her phone rang. Upon answering, she heard a male voice mutter, "Hello?"

At once, Midna whimpered, "Help us! Please! Please come and help us!"

On the other end of the line, Link raised his fingers from the numbers scribbled on his bar counter top. Completely calm, he inhaled, before asking for her location. After other necessary questions, Link hung up with his eyes solidifying to that familiar ice-blue.

As for Sheik, the red in her eyes exploded out of pain. She collapsed onto the floor, dropping her bow. A man behind her held a metal bar that others began possessing in preparation of what or who would come.

** ten minutes later  
**

Link left the engine running as Midna ran over to him. She pointed him to the correct way with frantic motions and pleas of a savior. Link nodded at her, before pulling his Master Sword from his back. With courage coursing through his bloodstream, he left Midna and entered a long, dim hallway.

Ahead was a barrage of men which seemed like nothing, but breathing annoyances before the hero.

The first before Link was instantly knocked down when his shot missed and Link had easy access to his back. The second was much too easy, he raised his weapon, but Link gripped his neck, before kicking him right where his hands were. The third and fourth were beaten down with a series of twists and kicks and stabs to the chest as the fifth was struck across the nape of his neck. The sixth was stabbed in the leg as the seventh rose to kick Link, but he pulled his sword out to slice at the seventh's calf. Both cursed, falling into a heap, but it only angered Link more as after he gave them solid kicks to the guts.

And then Link was running. Running until he came upon her strapped into a seat. Her eyes were closed; he breathed raggedly upon her silence.

But she opened her eyes.

It ruffled Link that they weren't the gold of his partner's, but he called out nonetheless, "Zelda?" He paused as she gripped her hands into fists. "You are Zelda, right?"

Sheik blinked at him, but her reply was instant. "Link?"

"Zelda? Zelda?" Link blinked back at her, before dropping his Master Sword and kneeling before her. "You're Zelda."

Zelda breathed shakily, staring, and then her head bobbed.

At once, Link reached for her, but Zelda watched as crimson bloomed from his chest and a sharp point peek from the bloody center. Link staggered, stopping his step, and he fell forward with the dagger peeking from his back.

Thrilled, Zant laughed as Zelda screamed the same scream from months ago.

Making sure Zelda was watching, Zant pulled Link up by the dagger's handle. Link's sharp hiss of pain brought an excessive grin to Zant's face. "Why does it always gotta be like this?"

Zelda vehemently thrashed against her restraints as Zant removed the blood-heavy dagger. He twirled it within his fingers, enjoying Link's helpless grunts when Zant's boot was pressed against his wound. Zant leaned down to whisper within Link's long ear, "Let's just end it now."

Just as Zelda was to let out another scream, Zant was struck across the back. As Zant was momentarily in pain, Link grabbed the chance to stand and shove Zant against a wall, and Midna let go of the metal rod, before running over to Zelda. She hurriedly released the ties as Zelda, crying to her, "C'mon, let's go!"

But Zelda stood toward them.

They wrestled for several moments with Link still bleeding and that was certainly his downfall; Zant still had a grip on the dagger and stabbed Link in a more vital area. Midna screamed, falling to her knees, as Zelda snatched up Link's Master Sword and aimed to stab Zant. However, Zant was drunk on a killing thrill; he struck her in the gut too quick for her eyes and her hands released the sword. She made an impulsive lunge for the fallen sword, but Zant was able to kick it away from her.

And closer to Link when it clinked against his unmoving fingers.

Meanwhile, Zelda fought Zant on hand-to-hand combat as Link sluggishly settled his fingers around the Master Sword's hilt. And even as pain coursed through his blood, lungs, and mind, Link courageously pushed it all aside, before standing onto his own two feet. With a solid stance, Link rushed toward Zant. Since Zelda kept Zant's back to Link, he was able to end Zant right where it stopped pulsing.

Zant died with his eyes open and his grin frozen.

Then Link was on the ground as well.

Zelda ordered Midna to call for help as she dropped to her knees. Gingerly, she settled Link's head onto her lap and started a hurried first-aid, however her handiwork to stop Link's bleeding wasn't enough.

"Zelda." She looked at Link, red eyes wide in fear. "I've always been trying to protect you."

She smiled, her eyes now glossy with gloom. "You did, Link, you did."

He smiled — something she thought she never live to see. "No. No... I wasn't even worth protecting you."

Zelda bit her lip, quivering. "Wasn't? Hey —" She stopped, biting back her shuddering sob. "Link, Link... LINK!" Her calls were shrill now, hearing his laboring breathes. "Please don't die! Please, Link, please..." She trailed off as his hand lifted to her cheek and she bent her head so their fazed gazes were inches away. Her sobbing began again when he lightly laid his hand in her trembling hold.

"Hey," Zelda whimpered as Link gazed with warm blue eyes, the ice long gone. She smiled, her eyes returning a long-ago light. "Hey, Link... I'm right beside you now, aren't I?"

His expression was completely stoic now, only watching her. Zelda felt the same fearful rise as she begged him, "Please! Don't you dare close those eyes, Link!"

Link stared at her a moment longer as if an apology, before he was staring no longer. If that wasn't enough, she felt his grip slipping from hers and onto his bleeding chest where the hilt of dagger still settled.

Zelda simply stared as these events transpired. Suddenly she threw her head back in silence, eyes heavy with tears to come. When they finally trailed down her cheeks, she was allowed to scream.

Zelda was still screaming as Midna returned.

"Sheik? Sheik?! Oh_..._" Midna was silent as she stood sorrowfully over Zelda.

She couldn't say anything, but did lay a hand upon Zelda's shoulder.

"Midna."

"Yes?"

Zelda's words were almost inaudible as she buried them in Link's bloody, blonde hair. "The one who will thaw me whose been frozen for so long."

Midna looked at Link and whispered reluctantly, "You finally found him?"

"No." Zelda held Link's idle head into the crook of her neck. "I lost him."

Midna was at a loss as Zelda desperately sobbed with his head close and her eyes away from him. And then Midna was shocked when Zelda then stood up with Link's arm over her shoulder. Quietly, Zelda asked Midna to bring the car around.

Moments later, Link was settled in the passenger seat. Zelda slid into the driver's and turned to see Midna by her window side.

"Hey," Midna said softly. "I'm sorry, okay?"

To her surprise, Zelda leaned out of the window to hug Midna fiercely. She whispered into Midna's fiery hair, "I wasn't really lonely at all. Thank you." She then leaned back into the car, starting it up. Lastly, Zelda dropped something into Midna's hand, folded her fingers, smiled sincerely at her, and then drove away.

When Midna unfurled her fingers, she found Zelda's wallet. Curiously, she opened it to find the Fused Shadows — every single last piece.

** miles away  
**

Zelda held Link's head on her shoulder as she drove almost purposelessly.

She was completely stolid now, her tears and blood already dry. It was when she gave a glance at him upon her that she surrendered the smallest of smiles. Gently, she leaned her head on his as she thought smilingly,

_Link._

_I can't do anything without you._

_We... we really are the best partners out there, aren't we?_

_And you know what partners do, right, Link?_

In the road ahead was no road — only Lake Hylia with its waves tossing and turning.

_They stay together. _

Zelda pressed her foot harder on the accelerator, however her hold was gentle on Link.

_Always. _

** end  
**

* * *

_I kept the original ending from the MV b/c this was what made it memorable to me. If it wasn't clear enough yes Zelda committed suicide by drowning. but not only b/c she was depressed out of her mind, but she wanted to be with him too. Such like R&J.  
_

_Thanks for reading! _

_~ loveandzelink_


End file.
